This invention relates generally to a frame and means for removably securing the frame to a slender object, and more particularly to a tree step and means for securing a tree step to a tree.
Tree steps of current manufacture have various disadvantages. For example, one type of tree step is formed with a threaded shank which is screwed into a tree to secure the step in place. The resultant hole in the tree can result in significant damage and possibly even death to the tree. The procedure is also time consuming and sometimes difficult to accomplish.